Muggle Adventure
by stephy-potter
Summary: Otra historia diferente, espero que esta les guste tanto como la otra, dejenme Revews!
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, pues les prometí que iba a volver con nuevo fan fic, y aki esta, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior, es otra historia diferente, como las que yo hago, DISFRUTENLA!

Muggle adventure

Capitulo 1: La aparición

2 am, en algún lugar de México, tres chicas charlaban por Messenger.

gatita mimosa dice:

Oie Yuri, k se supone k tenemos de tarea?

Loveyurilove dice:

Son las dos de la mañana y no has hecho la tarea, te debería de dar vergüenza, además esa ortografía tuya es pésima.

Badgirl dice:

Ya dejen de pelear, Yuri, ya sabes como es Johanna, oye, por cierto, cual era la tarea?

Loveyurilove dice:

¬¬, Dios mío, que voy a hacer con ustedes?

Nuestra historia comienza así, con tres amigas, muy unidas, pero a la vez muy diferentes, pues, aunque hacían cosas en común como conectarse hasta la madrugada, ver televisión maratónicamente, tener novios, leer Harry Potter y asistir a la misma escuela, estas tres chicas eran muy, pero muy diferentes.

Empezamos con Yuri, una chica muy inteligente y seria, un poco insegura pero con un carácter muy bueno. Ella es novia del presidente de la sociedad de estudiantes, Edgar, son la pareja mas querida por los maestros. Ahora, si hablamos de Johanna, no hay persona que no la conozca, es la chava mas popular de toda la escuela y por esto sale con e capitán del equipo de soccer, Adrián, ya saben, son la pareja que todos quisieran ser. Todos, menos los "maduritos" de la escuela, un grupo de chavos que tiene su propia banda de rock, y precisamente el vocalista de la banda es el novio de Mía, ella no odia a los populares, pero si le encanta la música y mas le gustan los músicos, de hecho le encantan los chavos, ella es súper enamoradísima.

Pero a pesar de ser tan diferentes, estas tres chicas tienen 16 años de conocerse, desde que nacieron, fueron al Zinder, luego a primaria, después a la secundaria y ahora en su prepa, la mejor de todo México, Straw Way School. Pero ahora que las conocemos sigamos con la historia.

Al día siguiente…

- Vean nada mas estas ojeras que traen-Yuri estaba muy enojada con Johanna y Mía

-Ay Yuri, siempre nos regañas –Johanna se recostó en su pupitre y Mía la imito después.

-Pues como no me voy a enojar, si andan todas desveladas y ya saben que la primera clase es la mas importante de todo el día, sobretodo hoy, Historia Universal II, es la base de todas las civilizaciones!-Yuri empezaba su discurso matutino- Y ustedes, diariamente se la pierden porque siempre hacen lo mismo, nunca duermen bien…la verdad, yo no se como aguantan, hey!...chicas?

Mía y Yuri, se habían quedado dormidas…como de costumbre.

-Ven Harry, te voy a enseñar mi piedra filosofal-Johanna

-¬¬U-Yuri

-Solo trae tu capa de invisibilidad-Johanna seguía en su sueno. (n/s: la mayoría del tiempo tenía este tipo de sueños eróticos con Harry)

-¬¬U-Yuri-Despierten!

-5 minutitos mas mami-Mia

-Buen día alumnos!-la profesora de Historia llego al salón-Johanna, ya despierte!

-Estuve tan cerca de entrar a su cámara secreta y ver al basilisco…-Johanna decepcionada

Transcurrió el día normal, ya saben, ellas cursaban el segundo año de prepa, tenían 16 años y… bueno, ya saben lo que hacen las chicas de esa edad. Como les iba diciendo, el día transcurrió normal, hasta la hora de la salida. Ya todas tenían su plan, Yuri iba a estudiar con Edgar, Mia iba a ir al ensayo de la banda de Miguel, y Jo (Johanna) iba a ver entrenar a Adrián. Pero…por alguna razón del destino, las tres cancelaron y se fueron a comer juntas…

-A donde quieren ir, yo invito!-Jo

-Yo quiero pizza-Mia

-Yo quiero comida china-Yuri

-Ok-Jo

-TACOS?-Mia y Yuri se sorprendieron al ver a donde las llevo Jo

-Si, es que no traía tanto dinero-Jo

-Pero son de la calle-Mia

-Tu solo ves lo malo, mira que ricos se ven, mmmm, anda, vamos a comer taquitos-Jo

-Bueno, ya que-Mia

En eso estaban disfrutando sus taquitos cuando de pronto aparecieron 3 chicos de la nada

-Dios mío, que le puso a los tacos?-Jo- estoy alucinando!

-De donde salieron?-Yuri

-Pido al alto!-Mia (n/s: como siempre Mia)

-¬¬- Jo y Yuri

-Lo siento-Mia – UU

Bueno, que les pareció, dejen comentarios, recuerden que ya viene lo bueno!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El descubrimiento.

Rapido Johanna se comio sus tacos y se acerco a los chicos. Uno de ellos, el mas alto, y guapo, se acerco a ella.

-How you doing baby?-le dijo seductoramente(n/s: toda la platica que sigue la traducire por un lado, para los que no entiendan el ingles)

-Ehhh?-Jo- Yuri, no entiendo!

-Moony, what did she said? (Lunatico, que dijo?) – dijo el alto hablandole a otro muy penoso (n/s: quien sera?)

-Hi, where did you come from? (Hola, de donde vinieron)- Yuri- We were realy surprised when you appeared (Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando llegaron)

-Oh, i'm sorry but we didn't want to scare you, my name is Remus, can you tell me were are we? (oh, lo siento, no queriamos asustarlas, me llamo Remus, puedes decirme donde estamos?)

-We are in Mexico (Estamos en Mexico) -Yuri

-What? (Que?)-Los tres chicos casi se mueren de la impresión

-We are in Mexico (Estamos en Mexico) -Yuri

-Yes, we heard you ( Si te escuchamos)- dijo un chico de lentes

-Oh, sorry, i thought you haven't heard (Oh, lo siento, pense que no habian escuchado) – Yuri- -

-I'm going to kill Peter (Voy a matar a Peter) –dijo el chico alto que estaba muy enojado, entonces los 3 chicos empezaron a discutir y las chicas no sabian ni quienes eran, y como los chavos hablaban ingles, menos se entendian, la unica que hablaba un poco era Yuri.

-Excuse me?...eh..guys…HEY!(Disculpen?..ey..chavos..HEY!)-Yuri necesitaba respuestas

-Oh, i'm sorry, we are so rude (oh, lo siento, que groseros somos)-Remus, el chico timido, ademas era muy atento y amable.

-Were did you came from?(de donde vinieron?)-Yuri insistio

-We came from… (Vinimos de…)- el chico alto empezo a hablar

-We can't tell them! (No les podemos decir!)-el chavo de lentes lo inerrumpio

-But we need help (pero necesitamos ayuda)- chico alto

-Guys, just tell me your names (chicos, solo diganme sus nombres- Yuri

-Ok, I'm Sirius, It's a pleasure to meet you (Ok, yo soy Sirius, es un placer conocerlas- el chico les beso la mano a las chicas

-And I'm James ( y yo soy James )- El chico de lentes, no estaba muy feliz

-i've already introduce my self, I'm Remus (Yo ya me presente, soy Remus)

-Well, she's Mia, she's Johanna, and i'm Yuri (Bueno, ella es Mia, ella es Johanna , y yo soy Yuri)-dijo ella saludando a sus amigas-Now, can you tell me, where did you came from? (Ahora, pueden contarme de donde vienen?)

-They look like good girls (Se ve que son chicas buenas) –Sirius

-Ok, let's tell them (Ok, vamos a contarles)- James

-Well, before I start, let's take a sit (Bueno, antes de que empiece, vamos a sentarnos)-Remus

-No, eso si lo entendi, aquí se me ensucia mi ropa, mejor vamos a llevarlos a mi casa-Jo

-Si mejor…-Yuri- Ey, guys, let's g oto Jo's house (ey, chicos, vamos acasa de Jo)

Todos se fueron a casa de Jo en su camioneta.

Como ya lo habia dicho, las chicas eran fans de Harry Potter , asi que pronto se dieron cuenta de una cosa.

-No han notado una cosa?-Mia- Estos chicos se llaman igual que los merodeadores- Las chicas hablaban en voz baja.

-Si, y según las descripciones, se parecen demasiado-Jo

-Pero es imposible que sean ellos-Yuri- Vamos a ver que nos dicen-En eso llegaron a casa de Jo .

-Girls, can we Start, as soon is better (Chicas, podemos empezar, entre mas pronto major) –Remus

-Ok, tell us your story (Ok, cuentanos su historia) –Yuri

-Well, we were at our school, it is in England, but I can tell you were, it is named Hogwarts…(Bueno, estabamos en nuestra escuela, esta en Inglaterra, pero no puedo decirles donde, se llama Hogwarts…)

-O-O - Las chicas

-We did something realy bad, you see, we put in danger a boy named Snape, but that another story.. (Hicimos algo muy malo, pusimos en peligro a un chico llamado Snape, pero esa es otra historia…)

-O-O

-So, our director, Profesor Dumbledore… (Asi que nuestro director, el Profesor Dumbledore..)

-O-O

-Expeld us, so we wanted to turn back time, you see, i know it might sound crazy but we are wizards… (Nos expulso, asi que queriamos regresar el tiempo, veras, se que sonara loco, pero somos magos…)

-O-O

-So we can do staff like that, but someone else had to do the spell, so our frend Peter was on charge…( Asi que podemos hacer cosas asi, pero alguien mas tenia que hacer el hechizo asi que nuestro amigo Peter, estaba a cargo…)

-O-O

-But He's realy stupid, so i don't know what he did, and now we are here whit you…And that's all the story (Pero el es muy estupido, asi que no se que hizo, y ahora estamos aqui con ustedes, y eso es todo.)

-Oh, my God!-Yuri

-En verdad son ellos!-Jo

-Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin?-Mia

-How do you know our last names? (Como sabes nuestros apellidos?) –Sirius

La tres chicas se desmayaron.

Y bueno, que tal, se que esta algo revuelto por la traducción, pero no durara mucho, espero que les este gustando, dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Instalandose

Las tres chicas se desmayaron y despues de un rato despertaron recostadas en los sillones

-Dios mio, tuve un sueno rarísimo, soñé que los Merodeadores aparecian y…-Jo

-Hi, we are still here (hola, seguimos aquí)-Sirius saludando a Jo

-No era un sueño, no lo puedo creer!-Jo empezo a ponerse medio histerica y empezo a asustar a los chicos.

-Why is she acting like that? (Porque actua asi?- Remus le pregunto a Yuri que ya habia despertado tambien

-Ammm…you see, we already know you (Veras, nosotras ya los conocemos) - Yuri- We saw yuor names in a book, you are actualy cracters of a store (Vimos sus nombres en un libro, de hecho son personajes de una historia)

-That's imposible (Eso es imposible)-James

-Well, i'm telling you the truth (Bueno, les estoy diciendo la verdad),-Yuri- Jo, trae tus libros de Harry Potter

Johanna fue por su colección de libros de Harry Potter (solo hasta el quinto, porque el sexto no ah salido en español y no lo ah leido, no les parece injusto eso, digo, no se vale…perdon, sigamos), solo que todos estaban en español y los chicos no entendian.

-Look, here you are (Miren, aquí estan)-Yuri les enseno las paginas donde aparecian

-Oh, here i'm, but i don't understand anything( Oh, Aquí estoy, pero no entiendo nada)- Sirius

-You'll have to learn Spanish if you'll stay here (Tendran que aprender espanol si se vana aquedar aqui)-Yuri

-We can't stay, Lily's waiting for me! (No podemos quedarnos, Lily me esta esperando)-James

-¬¬- Sirius y Remus

-So Lily exist! Wow! (Asi que Lily existe! Wow!)-Yuri

-Lily, tenemos que regresarlos a Hogwarts, porque talvez Harry corre peligro-Mia

-What did she said? ( que dijo?)-Sirius y James

-She said that Harry's life was in Danger, but,… who's Harry? (Dijo que la vida de Harry corre peligro, pero.. quien es Harry?)-Remus

-This is serius, James, you'll have a son, his name is Harry, or it will be..(Esto es serio, James, vas a tener un hijo, su nombre es Harry, o va a ser…)-Yuri

-Do you really bealive in that shit of the books? (De verdad creen en esa mierda de los libros?)-James

-Hey, no digas groserias,-Mia-Creo que mejor les explicamos luego, porque yo ya me tengo que ir

-Y mis papis ya van a llegar-Jo

-Pero, ellos donde se van a quedar-Yuri-Tenemos que ayudarlos a regresar, no tienen donde quedarse…

-What are they talking about?(de que hablan?)-Sirius

-Something about were we are going to stay( Algo de donde nos quedaremos)-Remus

-Pues, para mi no es molestia que Sirius duerma en mi casa-Jo-Es mas guapo delo que imaginaba

-Oh, they are talking about me, I heard my name!( Oh, estan hablando de mi, escuche mi nombre!)-Sirius

-No seas indiscreta, ni zorra-Yuri- Ayudenme a pensar, no se pueden quedar en nuestras casas….do you have any money Remus?(Tienen algo de dinero Remus?)

-Not even a sickle ( Ni un sickle)-Remus

-I have gum (Yo tengo chicle)- Sirius

-¬¬- Yuri- So you can't stay in a hotel (Asi que no se pueden quedar en un hotel)

-A what? (un que?)-Sirius

-it's like the leaky cauldron(es como el caldero chorreante)-Yuri-but bigger(pero mas grande)

-Ohhh-los chicos

-They really know our world (Realmente conocen nuestro mundo)-James

-Yes, and…that's why we are going to help you (si, y…por eso vamos a ayudarlos) –Yuri

-Ya se, ellos van a ir a la escuela y van a decir que son….-Mia

-Estudiantes de intercambio?-la manana siguiente en la direccion del Straw Way School, el director hablaba con los chicos.

-Si profesor Altamirano, eso dijeron-su secretaria

-Y de que escuela son?-Profr. Altamirano

-Se llama Hogwarton y ellos dicen que es de las mejores a nivel nacional en Inglaterra, y aquí tienen sus cartas de recomendación y su expediente-Johanna habia falsificado todos los papeles en su computadora, era una experta en papeles escolares, especialmente boletas.

-Muy bien..oh..esto es bueno…pero si son unos genios, que empiecen lo antes posible-el director se creyó todo el teatrito- Pero, necesitan alguien que les muestre la escuela

-De eso no se preocupe, 3 chicas se ofrecieron

-And this is the cafeteria (y esta es la cafeteria)-Yuri

-We really need to learn Spanish (realmente necesitamos aprender español)-James

-I only know to say a few words like "hola", "si", "no", "taquito"…. (Yo solo se unas cuantas palabras como "hola", "si", "no", "taquito"….)-Sirius

-¬¬- Los chicos

-I know a little more (yo se un poco mas)-Remus- "Mi mama mi ensenio un pouquitou di español"

-Oh, you sock-James

-Que te dije de las groserias?-Mia enojada

-So, do you know any spell that can make you talk in Spanish? (conocen algun hechizo que los pueda hacer hablar español?)-Yuri

-Sure, but that will take a few days now we should…(claro, pero tardara unos dias, ahora tenemos…)-Remus

-Hola Mia, vamonos a ensayar-Miguel llego por su novia

-Eh…yo…-Mia

-Who's this guy? (quien es este tipo?)-Sirius- He's not very kind (No es muy amable)

-He's Mia's boy…( Mia y el son novi…)-Yuri

-Yuri, vamos a estudiar, necesito que me ensenes un problema-Edgar tambien llego por su novia.

Se fueron Mia y Yuri, y dejaron a Jo sola con los chicos, asi que era un desastre.

-Chicous you les voy au trautaur di enseniaur espanioul, ok?-Jo

-oO- Los chicos

-I didn't understand anything (No entendi nada)-James

-She's relly funny (es muy chistosa)-Sirius se burlaba de ella.

-Oye, tu trata de hablar en español!-Jo

En ese momento aparecio una chica muy bonita, pero con una expresión de sangrona en su cara que la hacia lucir muy mal.

-Hola Johanna, quienes son tus amigos?-Enseguida se le acerco a Sirius

-Jolettita, ya te dije que no te acerques a mi, y menos a mis amigos-Johanna en seguida se quiso deshacer de ella pero…

-Hi baby, what's your name?-Sirius, bueno, ya saben como es Sirius…

-Oh, es extranjero, mai neim is yoled- algo naca la pobre

-Ya, alejate de aquí, y no molestes-Jo

-Bueno, ya no te enojes, bye chicos- y se fue coqueteando

Como siempre debe de haber una mala en la historia, y Jolette si que era mala, pues siempre habia tratado de juntarse con las chicas, pero era demasiado mala para juntarse con ellas, ademas, solo queria sobresalir y era muy despota.

-Wow, that girl was so hot (wow, esa chica esta que arde)-Sirius

-Calm down Sirius (Calmate Sirius)- Remus- Johanna, mejour vamous a descansaur, ok?-Remus

-Ok-Jo

-I'll see you tomorrow-Remus

Todos se fueron a descansar, los chicos al internado y las chicas a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts todos estaban preocupados por los chicos, Peter le habia contado a sus maestros lo que habia pasado.

( Lo siguiente es en ingles, pero ya me da flojera traducirlo todo -)

-Senor Pettegrew eso es imperdonable, pueden estar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier epoca-McGonagall

-Yo sabia que era un error expulsarlos-Dumbledore

-Y ahora que vamoa hacer profesor?-McGonagall

-Dime, tienes liebre la proxima hora?-Dum

-Si, vamos a buscarlos?-McG

-No, te invito un cafecito-Dum

-¬¬-McG- Concéntrese por dios!

-Bueno, entonces vamos a buscarlos y esperemos que ellos tambien nos esten buscando-Dum

Pero no todos estaban tristes por la desaparición de los increíbles Merodeadores. Habia quienes estaban felices.

-Por fin Potter me dejo el camino libre con Lily-dijo Snape, el enemigo numero uno de los merodeadores que siempre habia querido con la novia de James, Lily

-Me hablas Severius?-Lily iba pasando por ahí y escucho su nombre

-Ah, si, te tengo que contar algo muy malo…-Snape le conto a Lily la historia totalmente diferente y hasta le dijo que James, Sirius y Remus habian muerto- Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para consolarte.

-Gracias Severius- Lily lo abrazo llorando y Snape habia conseguido su objetivo.

Bueno, diganme que piensan, como voy, les gusta, dejen sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquie esta el capitulo 4, espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 4 : Entendiendonos**

**Al siguiente dia las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Iban llegando a la escuela y alguien les hablo por detrás.**

**-Hey preciosas!**

**-Oye tarado, -Mia siempre se ponia asi cuando les decian piropos- Vuelves a decirnos pre…Sirius?**

**-Oye, que carácter, cuando no te entendia me caias mejor-Sirius**

**-Tu me caias mejor en los libros-Mia**

**-UU-Sirius**

**-oigan, hablando de los libros, ahora que si entendemos, nos podrian ensenar esos libros?-James**

**-Creen estar listos?- Yuri**

**-Si- dijeron los tres a coro**

**-Enserio, no va a ser nada sencillo, tienen que leer mucho-Mia**

**-Si, el quinto esta mas largo que la biblia-Jo**

**-A mi me encanta leer-Remus**

**-Si es necesario…-James**

**-Me puedo sacrificar-Sirius**

**-Bien, EN la salida se los traemos – Mia**

**Las chicas pasaron sus dias muy normales y los chicoss no tardaron en adaptarse. Al paso de 1 semana, los chicos ya eran conocidos por todos, y la chica mala, Jolette ya habia andado haciendo de las suyas coqueteando con Sirius, que se dejaba querer. Pero aun habia cosas a las que no estaban acostumbradas, como dejar de usar su magia, y habia cosas que se les dificultaba mucho hacer como la extrana manera en que funcionaban los banos muggles, y lo peor de todo es que las chicas no habian estado disponibles para ayudarles porque estaban con sus novios o tenian que ir a sus casas, o cualquier otro compromiso.**

**Un dia en el descanso coincidieron.**

**-Hola chicos, como van con los libros- Jo**

**-Muy bien, yo voy en la pagina 527 del cuarto libro-Remus**

**-Yo en la 250 del segundo-James**

**-Muy bien- Yuri- Y tu Sirius?**

**-Em…en la 50-Sirius**

**-Del tercero, el cuarto?-Mia**

**-Del primero- Sirius - -**

**-Que?-todos los demas**

**-Jijijiji, es que no he tenido tiempo-Sirius**

**-¬¬, bueno apurate!-Mia**

**-Entonces, ustedes ya saben todo, sobre..mi..secreto?-Remus le pregunto muy preocupado a Yuri**

**-Si, no te preocupes, nosotros sabemos que no eres peligroso-Yuri**

**-Al menos hasta que haya luna llena-Mia**

**-Que bueno que ustedes me entiendes-Remus**

**-Entonces si saben todos nuestros secretos, ya saben sobre aquel incidente con la perrita del senor Ollivander?-Sirius**

**-OO- Las chicas**

**-Oopss…creo que eso no lo sabian-Sirius- es una larga historia, se las contare luego.**

**-O…k…-Yuri**

**-James, crees que sepan cuando tu…..-James interrumpio a Sirius con un codazo- Ok es una larga historia, se las contare luego-pellizco de James- Ok, mejor no**

**-Oigan yo no entendi una cosa, se supone que yo morire?-James**

**-Si,-Mia- lamentablemente si, pero no vayas a quedar trau….**

**-Voy a morir, voy a morir!- James comenzo a gritar.**

**-Si hermano, todos moriremos- un chico raro que pasaba por ahí**

**-Oo –James**

**-Tomalo por el lado bueno, te vas a casar con Lily-Remus**

**-Cierto, genial!-James**

**-Y tendras un hijo con ella!-Remus**

**-Y luego moriran los dos-Jo**

**-Si, voy a morir, voy a morir!-James**

**-No puede ser cierto eso, James no puede morir, que y yo no lo voy a salvar, o tambien morire?-Sirius**

**-Tu iras a Azkaban-Yuri**

**-Y luego…snif, sniff….moriras tambien-Mia**

**-Pero no podemos dejar a remisito solo-Sirius**

**-Ni a meter-James**

**-De el ni hables-Jo-Maldita rata inmunda**

**-Porque…-James**

**-Por culpa de el mueres-Yuri**

**-Cierto, en el tercer libro dice eso-Remus**

**-Pero, el es nuestro amigo-James**

**-Pues según el libro el los traiciona-Mia**

**-Y dice que fue Sirius-Jo**

**-Y por eso va a Azkaban-Remus**

**Todos se pusieron muy tristes, y las chicas los invitaron al cine para distraerlos un poco de su dira realidad. Los chicos estaban maravillados por aquel extrano mural en el que vivia gente. De pronto aparecio el corto del Caliz de Fuego en la pantalla.**

_**Cuarto ano en Hogwarts**_

**Comenzarona apasar imágenes del colegio**

**-Ese es Hogwarts?-Sirius- Nada que ver con el verdadero**

_**Harry Potter….**_

**Pasan una imagen de Daniel Radcliffe**

**-Se supone que ese es mi hijo, pero que no se parecia a mi?-James**

**-Si, pero ahora que lo veo, no se parece a ti-Jo**

**La película que vieron fue Los Angeles de Chalie 3 (ni existe esa peli, pero bueno) y después los llebaron a comer tacos (el lugar donde llso habian encontrado**

**-Otra vez aquí Johanna? -Yuri **

**-Hay, apoco no estan ricos los taquitos? –Jo**

**-Si, estan buenos-dijo Sirius con la boca llena**

**-Entonces esto es un taquito-James examinaba su comida**

**-Si, la comida mas tipica de Mexico-Mia**

**-Ohh-Los chicos**

**-Hola chicos, que casualidad-de pronto aparecio Jolette bajando de un beattle verde**

**-Que no era ese el coche que nos seguia?-Remus**

**-No, como cres!-Jolette- Como estas Sirius?-le dijo insinuandose.**

**-Ahora mejor-Sirius se acerco a ella seductoramente**

**Todos se aclararon la garganta**

**-Bueno, solo me pare a saludarlos, ah y CHICOS los invito a mi fiesta, aquí esta la invitacio CHICOS.**

**-Bueno ahí estaremos todos-Remus**

**-Ciao!-Jolette**

**-Bueno, pues tenemos fiesta!-Sirius**

**Espero sus reviews, dejen cualkier comentario!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ps aki el quinto.

Capitulo 5:

La party

Llego el dia de la fiesta, y los chicos se pusieron guapos. Las chavas los iban a acompañar, porque ellos no querían ir solos.

Llegaron al lugar en la camioneta de Johanna, estaba llenisimo, en realidad Jolette si era muy popular, todo el cole fue a la fiesta.

Al momento en que llegaron llamaron la atención (claro, son los merodeadores) todas las chicas los voltearon a ver con lujuria, y a las chavas con cara de "malditas bitches del mal"

-Hola, que bueno que vienieron eh-Jolette saludo a los chicos- Ah y ustedes tambien- a las chicas las miro feo.

-Pues queriamos ver en que chiquero vivias, querida- Johanna

-Que chistosa- Jolette

-Oye mi vida, donde encuentro algo para refrescarme-Sirius

-Por aca- Jolette se llevo a Sirius a quien sabe donde

-Ay, esta vieja me ca….-Mia

-Calmate- Remus- mejor vamos a tomar algo

-Y a ver que hay de comida-James

Se fueron a dar la vuelta de reconocimiento por la fiesta. Vieron a unas chavas bailando, unos chavos rompiendo cosas, una tipa vomitando en el baño, una parejita en pleno…en el sofa de la sala, entre muchas otras cosas.

-Ay que aburrida esta esta fiesta-Johanna

-Le falta buena musica, Jolette solo tiene musica fresita-Mia

-Hola chicos como va la fiesta?-Jolette llego muy feliz con Sirius. Los dos iban todos desarreglados, ya se imaginaran que estaban haciendo.

-Donde estabas?- Johanna

-Te tiene que pedir permiso para vivir o que?-Jolette

-Ya calmense chicas, yo se que me aman pero..-Sirius ya andaba medio happy.

-Sirius, has tomado algo?-Yuri

-Si, una cosita que se llama Tequila-dijo Sirius con voz angelical

-Tequila!-La chicas

-Sabe mucho mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla- Sirius-Deberias probarlo James…

De pronto hizo un gesto muy raro, y luego vomito en Jolette. La chicas no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada que atrajo la atención de todos.

-Me has humillado Sirius!-Pero Sirius se habia quedado dormido-, Y en mi propia casa!-Jolette estaba furiosa

-Y no olvides que frente a casi toda la escuela-Johanna la hizo enojar mas

En ese momento llegaron los novios de las chicas, que por el alboroto habian notado que estaban ahi

-Adrian, no sabia que andabas aquí-Johanna se puso muy nerviosa al igual que sus amigas.

-Porque no nos dijeron que iba a venir a la fiesta?-Edgar estaba muy enojado al igual que Adrian y Miguel

-Esque…lo que pasa, ellos, nos invitaron…y como…-Yuri

-Fue nuestra culpa, nosotros les dijimos que vinieran con nosotros- Remus defendio a las chavas

-Ustedes quien se creen para andar invitando a salir a nuestras novias?-Miguel se le fue encima a Remus pero James se adelanto y lo detuvo.

-Quieres pelear, metete con alguien de tu tamaño-James

Entonces Miguel le dio un puñetazo a James, pero el chico de lentes, era muy agil, asi que lo pudo esquivar.

-Me ibas a golpear!-James se enfurecio y empezo una pelea, entre los novios de las chicas, y James y Remus. Mientras tanto Sirius seguia dormido y hasta el dedito se chupaba.

-Ya dejen de pelar!- las chicas no sabian como detenerlos, y todos los demas invitados de la fiesta estaban encantados con el show.

Al fin después de media hora de insultos, golpes y de mas, las chicas pudieron detener la pelea, quedando como ganadores James y Remus.

Se fueron de la fiesta, dejando a sus novios. Por alguna razon, ellas prefierieron irse con los merodeadores.

-Esto no se va adeudar asi-Miguel

-Nadie me quita a mi novia-Edgar

-Ya se las veran conmigo-Adrian.

Pues hasta qui llego la inspiración, jeje, espero que les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Se fueron de la fiesta, dejando a sus novios. Por alguna razon, ellas prefierieron irse con los merodeadores.

-Esto no se va adeudar asi-Miguel

-Nadie me quita a mi novia-Edgar

-Ya se las veran conmigo-Adrian

Después de el incidente, todos le habian tomado respeto a los merodeadores, y se habian vuelto aun mas populares que antes. Muchas chicas los alababan, pero ellos habian descubierto un acosa.

-Me encanta, me encanta!-decia James, a sus amigos.

-A quien?-dijo Remus

-A Mia, es tan bella, y tan inteligente, y tan ….me encanta!-dijo James entusiasmado.

-Pero que no amas a Lily?-dijo Sirius algo desconcertado.

-Si, pero, no se, como que Mia esta despertando algo en mi. Ustedes no sienten algo por las chicas, algo mas que amistad?

-Pues, no lo se-Remus

-Talvez, pero..no…nada-dijo Sirius todavía serio.

-Pues, a mi me encanta Mia-siguio el- creen que tenga una oportunidad con ella

-No-dijo Sirius

-O.O-James y Remus

-Quiero decir, osea, ella tiene novio, talvez si lo deja-dijo el tratando de corregir su error. Se le habia salido decir que no tan precipitadamente, pues, aunque habia andado amoroso con Jolette, el tambien habia empezado a sentir algo por Mia. Claro que ahora al ver que James estaba entusiasmado con ella, no se lo iba a decir asi nadamas, que la queria para el.

-Tendre que hablar con ella-James

-No crees que vas muy rapido, apenas llevas un mes de conocerla-Sirius trataba de NO darle animos, pues, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo queria todo para el.

-Si, pero yp creo que ya no podremos regresar a Hogwarts, y mejor darle prisa.

-Tiene razon Sirius-dijo Remus, después de pensarlo- Ahora deja que ella hable con su novio, y si lo corta, puedes comenzar a pensar en conquistarla.

-Ok, oye, a ti quien te atrae Rem?-le pregunto James sentandose en su cama.

-Eh…no quieren saber…ademas…nunca me correspondra…-dijo el lobito algo triste.

-Si queremos saber!-dijeron James y Sirius

-Bueno…pues me gusta…Johanna-dijo el sonrojandose un poco

-Uy, que difícil la tienes-James

-Pero con tu encanto de merodeador lo lograras.-Sirius

-Y a ti?-le dijo James a Sirius

-eh?...yo..pues…Yuri!-dijo el nervioso

-K bien, una con cada uno, que bonito!-dijo James abrazando a sus amigos-Solo tenemos que deshacernos de sus novios!.

-Si, solo eso-dijo Sirius riendo nerviosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Problemas

-Que bien, una con cada uno, que bonito!-dijo James abrazando a sus amigos-Solo tenemos que deshacernos de sus novios!.

-Si, solo eso-dijo Sirius riendo nerviosamente

La tensión había aumentado entre los chicos después de una semana. Sobre todo porque Sirius estaba enamorado de Mia y James estaba usando todos sus trucos para conquistarla. Remus por su lado, ya se había resignado a perder a Johanna, pues ella después de quedar soltera (las tres chicas se habían dado un tiempo con sus novios), ahora tenia muchos pretendientes con los que salía. James era el mas feliz, pues Mia no era muy fácil de conquistar, y eso a el lo mataba de amor.

-Pero que rapido te olvidaste de Lily!-Mia trataba de escapar de James, y no escogio mejor lugar para resguardarse que detrás de Sirius.

-O.O-Sirius sintio como si tuviera un maremoto en el estomago, miles de mariposas moviéndose dentro de el, Mia lo abrazaba con fuerza para que James no la pudiera alcanzar, mientras que Sirius sentia que se elevaba, pero…

-Vamos, no seas tan mala con mi corazon, no dejes que me muera esperando a que e regales tan solo una sonrisa-James sonaba demasiado cursi y … desesperado. Claro que como todos ya se habian acostumbrado a escucharlo, ya se habian cansado de esas escenitas, bueno, todos menos Mia, que no podia ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas…

Pum!

...Claro que un golpe podia ayudar a disimular.

-El solo contacto de tus dedos en mi piel hace que no me duela ese golpe-Dijo James sonando cada vez mas cursi y sobando su mejilla.-Dime que puedo hacer para que salgas conmigo.

-No quiero salir contigo! Que no lo entiendes!

Al final del dia, todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivas casas y los chicos a los dormitorios de la escuela.

-Ya casi cae!-James platicaba muy emocionado con sus amigos, aunque Sirius no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

-Pero hoy te dijo claramente, "No quiero salir contigo"-Le dijo Remus que no entendia porque James estaba tan feliz después de eso.

-Que no ves, En realidad decia " Te amo! Si quiero salir contigo!"'James

-Pues yo entendi que no queria-Dijo Sirius que habia estado callado hasta el momento.

-Oye Sirius, porque me cortas asi las alas, pareciera que no quieres que salga con ella!-James empezaba a ver muy raro que su amigo no lo apoyara esta vez, como lo habia hecho antes.

-Eh..esque siempre haces lo mismo, y la pobre Mia ya esta harta-Sirius invento un a excusa rapidamente.

-Bueno, pero ya se como me vas a ayudar esta vez!-James no dudo mas y se volvio a emocionar- Y los dos salimos ganando, Vamos a salir con Yuri y Mia. Porque no eh visto que avances nada con Yuri, que te pasa hermano, eso no es normal en ti! Ya era para que Yuri estuviera a tus pies.

Sirius solo rio nervioso.

-Entonces saldremos con ellas mañana!-James se puso su pijama y se durmió.

Sirius no pudo dormir en toda la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

La cita de la tortura y la verdad

-Entonces saldremos con ellas mañana!-James se puso su pijama y se durmió.

Sirius no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente, Sirius estaba muy estresado por la cita, y no pudo encontrar una manera para evitarla.

-A la salida se los pedimos-James

Sirius estaba desesperadísimo, asi que solo se le ocurrio pedirle ayuda a una persona.

-Quieres que yo te ayude a andar con Mia, y a James le gusta tambien!-Yuri no podia creer lo que Sirius le pedia. Sirius tambien le conto que le habia dicho a James que le gustaba ella. Y que necesitaba que le ayudara.

-Porfis Yuri, estoy desesperado-Sirius puso su carita de cachorrito y Yuri no pudo resistir.

-Ok, hare todo lo que pueda-Yuri

-Muy bien, ahora necesito que me digas todo lo que le gusta y lo que odia Mia-Sirius

-Bueno, su color favoritto es el rosa…..-Sirius comenzo a escribir en una hoja todo lo que Yuri le decia.

En la tarde James sorprendio a Mia con flores.

-Y esto Potter?-Mia trataba verse no muy feliz aunque sus ojos brillaban de alegria.

-Oh, solo queria comparar tu belleza con ellas, pero creo que no sirven a lado tuyo-James consiguió una sonrisa de Mia que rapidamente se cambio por una fingida cara de enojo-Pero, tambien queria pedirte que salieras conmigo, esta noche…

-Pe….

-Antes de que digas que no, hazlo por Sirius-James tenia muy bien planeada su estrategia.

-Tu sabes que mis amigos son todo para mi, y el esta muy enamorado de Yuri, pero le da mucha pena invitarla a salir.

-Sirius Black tiene pena?-Mia no era tonta y sabia lo que tramaba James

-Si, parece que ahora si es amor verdadero-James

-Y porque no le pides el favor a Johann?-Mia

-Por favor Mia, tu sabes que me gustas mucho, ademas Sirius tambien es tu amigo, haznos el favor-Otra sonrisa salio de Mia

-Esta bien-dijo volteando hacia otro lado para que James no viera su felicidad-Pero solo por Sirius.

-Gracias!-James le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mia y se fue saltando como tonto hacia los dormitorios para arreglarse.

Ya faltaba muy poco para la cita, habian quedado a las 8 en un restaurante muy bontio. Los chicos se arreglaban en su cuarto y las chicas en casa de Mia.

-Wow, nunca pense que Mia te diria que si-Remus bromeaba desde su cama donde estaba estudiando.

-Remus, todavía podemos hablarle a Johann para que ustedes dos tambien vengan-Sirius sabia que si habia mas gente, Mia se concentraria menos en James.

-No, ella debe tener mejores cosas que hacer-Remus volvio a su libro

-Un poco de loción y estoy listo-James tomo la locion del buro donde se encontraban las cosas de Sirius, y se encontro una papel-"cosas que le gustan a Mia", que es esto Sirius?

-Oh,no!...-un silencio invadio el cuarto, Remus habia dejado de leer y habia levantado su vista pero no habia subido la cabeza fingiendo seguir leyendo, y James sostenia el papel con una cara que mezclaba preocupación, duda y celos.-….aruinaste tu sorpresa!

-sorpresa?-James no cambio su expresión

-Si..ah…como sabia que íbamos a salir con Yuri y Mia, yo fui con Yuri, y le pedi esta información para ti, ya sabes, una tecnica que nunca falla, la ayuda desesperada para tu mejor amigo-James comenzo a cambiar su expresión por una de alegria, ademas el tambien habia utilizado la tecnica para invitar a Mia a salir-asi que, mate dos pajaros de un tiro.

-Gracias hermano, y yo que por un momento desconfie de ti-James abrazo a Sirius para arreglar las cosas pero solo logro hacer que Sirius se sintiera culpable. Remus por su lado, no creyo mucho la historia de Sirius.

Llegaron al fin al restaurante y se encontraron con las chicas que iban muy guapas. Sirius y James quedaron embobados con Mia, haciendo que Yuri se sintiera un poco incomoda. Los chicos tambien iban muy guapos, y después del tiempo que llevaban con ellas, por primera vez vieron el encanto que ninguna chica de Hogwarts resistia.

Toda la noche, James se la paso coqueteando con Mia, a la que al parecer no le importaba mucho mostrarse amistosa con James. Mientras que Sirius y Yuri platicaban muy alegremente, aunque de repente Sirius se distraía cuando James le decia cosas al oido a Mia.

-Hay, no soporto esto-Sirius

-Eso te pasa por gustarte la misma chica que a tu amigo-Yuri

-Por favor, haz algo, llévatela al baño!-Sirius

-Ok….eh..Mia?-Yuri se paro y trato de hablarle a Mia que seguia secretandose con James-..eh…MIA!

-Que? Que paso?-Mia dio un brinco de susto

-Me acompanas al baño?-Yuri

-Tiene que ser ahora?-Yuri la miro con un poco de enojo-..ok, vamos

Llegaron al baño y Yuri tuvo que fingir que hacia del baño, cuando salio, tuvo una platica con su amiga.

-Te la estas pasando muy bien verdad?-Yuri trataba de sacarle información a Mia, pues Sirius se lo habia pedido.

-Eh…bueno….si…muy bien-Mia arreglaba su pelo con alegria.

-Te gusta James verdad-Yuri seguia su tarea

-Bueno, es un buen chico, y muy romantico, y no es para nada feo, ademas tu sabes que era mi merodeador favorito cuando lei los libros.-Mia jugaba con su pelo soñadoramente.-Hoy se ve guapisimo….

-No crees que Sirius se ve muy bien hoy?-Yuri trataba de enfocar la mente de Mia en Sirius.

-Si, felicidades, te quedaste con el merodeador mas guapo, James me dijo que le gustabas mucho a Sirius-Yuri sabia la historia asi que solo fingio alegria- a ti te gustaba e no?

-No, a mi me gustaba Remus, pero creo que esta mas metido en sus estudios que yo-las dos rieron

-Bueno, creo que no debemos haceros esperar mas-Mia y Yuri salieron de banno para seguir igual que como habia estado hasta ese momento la cita.

Al final, James y Mia se separaron del grupo y salieron a la entrada del restaurante a hablar a solas. Dejado a Sirius y Yuri para que estuvieran "mas a gusto".

-Esta embobada con el-Yuri

-No puede ser, esto nunca habia pasado, porque la misma mujer, si hay muchisimas mas-Sirius

-Diselo, tal vez te escoja a ti, y si no, ya encontraras a otra y tu y James seguiran siendo amigos, no creo que el amor a una mujer sea mas fuerte que su amistad.-Yuri

-No puedo-Sirius

-Pero que cobarde eres Sirius Black!

-Ok, se lo dire ahora mismo-Sirius se levanto de la mesa junto con Yuri, rumbo a la entrada donde se encontraban Mia y James, pero un mesero los detuvo para pedirles la cuenta. Después de pagar, siguieron su camino, pero lo que encontraron no fue de mucho agrado para Sirius, pues James estaba a punto de besar a Mia.-No!-Los dos se asustaron mucho

-Que te pasa Sir?-James

-Lo siento mucho James, se lo mucho que te gusta Mia, pero nunca habia sentido algo asi, y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Yo amo a Mia-Un golpe en la cara detuvo a Sirius, James estaba rojo de furia, y se fue caminando del lugar. Mia se quedo fria como piedra, pues no podia creer lo que habia escuchado y visto. Yuri enseguida fue por ayuda al restaurante, pues la nariz de Sirius estaba sangrando.

Minutos después, la nariz de Sirius dejo de sangrar y las chicas regresaron a sus casas, mientras que Sirius regreso a los dormitorios de la escuela donde James ya se encontraba dormido.

-Llego como loco, que paso?-Remus esperaba respuestas.

-Le dije a Mia que la amaba, no debi hacerlo-Sirius se sento en su cama desesperado.

-Te he dicho que siempre me consultes antes de hacer algo, no se mucho de mujeres pero te podia ayudar, porque no confiaste en mi-Remus

-Tu sabias que me gustaba Mia?-Sirius

-Lo sospechaba al principio, pero el incidente del papel en la tarde me lo confirmo. Eres demasiado obvio, y no soy tan crédulo como James-Remus

-Ay Remus! Que voy a hacer?-Sirius

-Por el momento descansar, manana veremos como amanece todo-Remus se recosto en su cama y Sirius hizo lo mismo, esperando que la cita nunca hubiera sucedido, esperando nunca haber llegado a Mexico.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Amigos inseparables?

-Ay Remus! Que voy a hacer?-Sirius

-Por el momento descansar, manana veremos como amanece todo-Remus se recosto en su cama y Sirius hizo lo mismo, esperando que la cita nunca hubiera sucedido, esperando nunca haber llegado a Mexico.

Al dia siguiente se levanto con la esperanza de que James no estuviera enojado, pero al solo abrir los ojos, vio una montana de cosas frente a su cama. James ya no estaba en la habitación y Remus iba saliendo del baño.

-Que es todo esto?-Sirius miraba la montana de cosas frente a el como si fuera dinamita a punto de explotar.

-Creo que sabes muy bien lo que es, James estaba muy….decepcionado-Remus miro con tristeza a Sirius-Mejor te dejo solo, debes pensar mucho.

Al quedarse solo Sirius se dio cuenta de que esas cosas eran todos los objetos especiales para el y James, muchos momentos felices con su amigo fiel.

Se vistio mas a fuerza que con ganas, pues si no hubiera sido porque tenia que ir a clases, no se hubiera ni levantado de la cama. Llego a su salon de clases y en el lugar de siempre estaba James, Sirius se acerco y el chico de lentes se movio hacia otro lado. Remus encogio los hombros y se sento en medio de ellos, para que no hubiera problemas. Mia tampoco lo queria mirar, ella estaba algo confundida, Johann ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido y preferia mantenerse al margen. Sirius miro hacia las chicas buscando una mirada de apoyo, y la encontro, pues Yuri le sonrio, y por un momento le hizo olvidar que todo estaba mal.

Paso el dia mas aburrido de la vida de Sirius. James no estaba tan mal, aunque estaba mas serio de lo normal. A la hora de la comida, James se llevo a Remus lo mas lejos posible de Sirius, por mas que Remus insistio en no separarse, al final Sirius dejo que se fueran y se dispuso a comer solo.

-Como te fue en la noche?

-Yuri, porque no estas con las chicas?-Sirius se alegro de ver a alguien con el.

-Estan ensayando para no se que cosa, y como yo nunca entro a festivales ni nada por el estilo, iba a estudiar a la biblioteca, y luego te vi aquí solo.-Yuri traia todos sus libros, era como Remus, siempre estudiando.

-Gracias por tu compania Yuri-Sirius sonrio aunque sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Oye, que no es aquel el tal Edgar, tu exnovio-Sirius senalo a Edgar que se encontraba con una chava, besandola y manoseandola en frente de un grupo de chavos que se reian.

-Ah….si….creo que ahora sale con ella, después de la fiesta ya no andamos, y podrias creer que al siguiente dia ya andaba con esa!-Yuri lo miraba con odio.

-Bueno, pero no te pongas asi, vamos a dar una vuelta para despejar nuestras mentes.

Pasaron los dias, y la unica companera de Sirius era Yuri, pues aunque Remus tambien le hablaba todavía, James siempre se lo llevaba cuando veia que estaban juntos, Johann no tenia mucho en comun con el, y Mia lo evitaba, al igual que a James para no causar mas problemas. Asi que el y Yuri eran ahora inseparables.

La situación con James, en lugar de mejorar con el tiempo, empeoraba, pues los dos eran muy orgullosos y cada vez que sus amigos trataban de hacer que se contentaran, ellos terminaban peleando peor que antes.

-No lo puedo creer-Yuri

-Que cosa?-Sirius pregunto, aunque el sabia que se acercaba una conversación acerca de el y James.

-Pues yo pense que ustedes dos no podrian separarse por nada-Yuri

-Hmm-Sirius no dijo nada

-Esque, en los libros eran como, no se, mas que amigos, como hermanos del alma, pero ya veo que nada puede ser perfecto en realidad, los finales felices solo son imaginarios-Yuri en realidad sentia una decepción muy grande por la dura realidad en la que vivian.

-Asi es, la vida apesta-Sirius

-Y mas si tu estas cerca…Black-uno no hubiera creido quien habia dicho eso, de no haberlo visto. Pues se trataba de James, quien alguna vez habia defendido a Sirius con su vida, ahora se atrevia a llamarlo "Black".

-No quiero problemas-Sirius

-No parecia eso, cuando te atreviste a fijarte en la chica de tu amigo-el nuevo James se veia totalmente diferente al antiguo que era feliz con su amigo Sirius, ahora su cara reflejaba enojo, envidia, rencor.

-Ni siquiera es tu chica, y ademas, yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ella-Sirius tambien tenia una apariencia diferente, aun era atractivo pero sus ojos expresaban angustia.

-"Enamorado", bah-James no tuvo mas que decir, y se fue pero no sin antes decir.-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido-en un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sirius lo escuchara y una lagrima saliera de sus ojos. Lo que el no sabia era que James tambien habia soltado una lagrima.


	10. Chapter 10

Pue saki esta después de tanto tiempo espero que les guste esta historia si no s nimodo jejeje

Capitulo 10

Capituo especial

Bueno esto es Algo raro, pero la verdad es que este fic ah quedado olvidado, por todo incluso por mi, asi que por las buenas y para que no kede a la mitad, eh decidido ya no partirme la cabeza para saber que mas voy a poner y solamente platicarlñes lo que sigue, asi salimos ganando todos, bueno qui les va

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nos quedamos en que James y Sirius estan peleados porque los dos quieren con mia, entonces Sirius se refugia con Yuri, porque nadie mas le habla, ellos dos empiezan una muy buiena amistad. Entonces a los chicos se le s ocurre hacer un concurso de habilidades para ver quien se gana aMia, total que al final gana James, porque Sirius lo unico k tiene es su belleza :P, pero bueno el esta muy triste pero se consuela con Colette, entonces su amiga Yuri que esta enamorada de el le arma una escena de celos, aunque el no sabe porque es, y al final ella de dice k lo ama,, y se besan y se abrazan y terminan andando. Los exnovios de las chicas tratan de sabotear todo pero no lo logran y terminan expulsandolos de la escuela por mal comportamiento. Pero Remus no se anima a decirle a Jo que le gusta, asi que un dia se arma de valor y decide declararle su amor. Peeero, ella lo rechaza!!!, y el esta muy triste y justamente ese dia, los chicos son sorprendidos pues Dumbledore y todos los de Hogwarts por fin encontraron la manera de regresarlos, entonces ellos estan muy tristes de regresar y todos se dan cuenta de que ya no son los mismos, Dumbledore hace un trato con los chicos y los dja regresar a su vida Muggle, anunque se tengan que quedar sin poderes. Al regresar Jo que se habia dado cuenta de que extrañaba a Remus, le pide que sea su novio y terminan andando tambien , asi que asi termina la historia espero que les haya gustado FIN!!!


End file.
